DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The American Statistical Association (ASA) Conference on Radiation and Health provide a forum for evaluation of new methodologies and ongoing research related to the potential health risks of ionizing and non-ionizing radiation. Topics are selected by the Steering Committee, which includes scientists with expertise in biostatistics, epidemiology, public health, and health risk assessment. Speakers are all by invitation and are internationally recognized experts in their fields of specialization. The conference is organized through the offices of the American Statistical Association (ASA) in Alexandria, Virginia and is attended by a highly diverse group of scientists, including health physicists, risk assessors, radiation epidemiologists, and statisticians working in radiation research. The fourteenth Conference on Radiation and Health will be held June 25-28, 2000 in Park City, Utah.